


Downtime

by AlphaShortie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Caduceus, Anal Sex, Asexual Caduceus, Begging, Caduceus Needs A Good Cry, Caduceus gets off emotionally but not physically and that's the way he wants it, Crying, Eodwulf Is Very Intuitive, Expressing Needs, M/M, Men Crying, Release of Pent Up Emotions, Spooning, Spooning Sex, Tender Sex, Unbeta'd, allosexual Eodwulf, it's not me if it's not tender in the horny chat!, non-sex repulsed asexual caduceus, not a drop of proofread to be found, this was originally me ace projecting onto caduceus but um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShortie/pseuds/AlphaShortie
Summary: Caduceus was a very tactile man. He loved hugs. He loved sharing heat and pressing bodies together against the cold, celebrating successes with hugs and affectionate touches no matter how small. Clasping hands and holding each other together when things felt so overwhelmingly like they were falling apart. The Nein… couldn’t offer him that. He was still so… touch starved. So achingly empty of home, desperately reaching for any semblance of comfort and familiarity. He needed so much more than he could say.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Downtime

It wasn’t often that the Mighty Nein had a week off, a week of downtime to relax and recuperate and dedicate time to loved ones. Jester always went back to the Coast, to visit her mother. Veth usually went as well, eager to get to her family and the place they had decided to call home. Caduceus envied her that, a little bit. Home was… something still etched deeply into his heart, a constant raven’s call on the wind, echoing into the deepest parts of him. His family was there. The Grove was being cared for, he was sure- Nila had promised him to care for it until his family could return to their position, and now that the Blooming Grove was back under Clay care he was sure it was fine. 

But he was deeply, intrinsically part of the Grove, too. And he needed to be tended to just as much. He ached for his family- the brief reunion they had was glorious, filled him with the warmth he had been missing for the greater part of ten years. It rejuvenated him for the trials he faced with the Nein, but his compass was still spinning towards home. Just a day, under that roof, would be enough. 

But he wasn’t going to consume that kind of magic just for his selfish desires. Caleb needed his magic to get everyone else where they needed to go, and Caduceus was happy returning to Rexxentrum. Eodwulf was in Rexxentrum, and if he couldn’t spend a night under his own roof, Eodwulf’s was a welcoming alternative. Eodwulf offered him a similar, but different warmth. Eodwulf was rich honey, hands hot from stoking flame, sulfur and gold dust and a hot bath after being in the snow. He was relief, safety, love. 

Caduceus’ hair whipped about his face as he stepped into the teleportation circle following Caleb and Beau, his stomach flipping with the familiar, brief sensation of falling. And then, his feet found solid ground. The musky, old scent of worn leather filled his nose, ears flicking at the sounds of quills dragging across parchment, of pages turning gingerly in trained hands. It was so peaceful in the Archive. Caduceus followed Caleb and Beau out of the teleportation chamber and into the main archive, glancing around idly at the swathes of cobalt blue. 

“Send Eodwulf my regards? Ah, if you’re not too busy, maybe we can all grab a drink sometime while we are here. The three of us, and my old companions.” Caleb started, his hand curling solid around Caduceus’ bicep. Caduceus turned, offering a small smile to Caleb as he gave a nod. He was sure they could make time, set aside a few hours for some socializing. 

“Of course, that sounds nice. He needs to get out of that tower more, he’s all work and very little play nowadays.” Caduceus teased, leaning down to bump his shoulder against Caleb’s. Caduceus wrapped both hands around the top of his staff and leaned his weight against it. “So are you two.” He added thoughtfully, looking from Caleb to Beau. He admired Beau’s drive, the way her focus has honed on something good. She’d grown a lot, Caduceus was well aware, from a brawling adrenaline junkie running from ghosts to a strong woman seeking justice and pursuing good. She was still impulsive, but she was young. Well, so was Caduceus, but he was young in an entirely different way. He was proud of her. 

“We’re fine, research is fun, ay Caleb?” Beau quipped, nudging her knuckles against Caleb’s shoulder. “You’re uh, you’re gonna be okay here? For the week?” Beau asked, her expression turning serious as she looked up towards Caduceus. Caduceus smiled warmly at her, nodding slowly. “This fuckin’- Eodwulf, I know we’ve spent time with him and all, but you’re sure he’s alright? He’s not mean to you or anything?” Beau’s gaze turned scrutinizing as he was sure she searched for any kind of mistruths on his face. 

“I think I’m… fairly decent, at judging character. He’s lonely. He’s weird. I like weird.” Caduceus assured her, his voice rumbling and his smile fond. Eodwulf had never once hurt him, accidentally or on purpose, and he was sure that wasn’t going to start any time soon. Eodwulf was surprisingly honest with Caduceus, considering his history, and Caduceus was confident that that wouldn’t change any time soon. With the way the Mighty Nein had a tendency of wiggling their way under people’s skin, he wouldn’t be surprised if Eodwulf started to let his guard down around them, too. 

And so, Caduceus bid them farewell, and ducked his way into a familiar alley. It was silly, they didn’t need to keep doing this, he didn’t need to creep his way through the city to Eodwulf’s door. And yet… he enjoyed the darkness. The rich smells of growth in the dark, wet musk, the solitude and the thrill of the familiar path. It was nice. The same way he had grown to love the walk through the Tri-Spires to the Pillow Trove, or the walk through the inner maze of the Menagerie Coast to the Bay’s Breeze, or the familiar walk to any of their rendezvous points. It felt like coming home, in a different kind of way. He was walking to Eodwulf… and that was nice.

His heart always started skipping and fluttering on these walks, as he gave himself over to his senses and let his feet guide him. His fingertips tingled just slightly, the pads of his fingertips growing even more sensitive, the hairs on the back of his neck alerting him to every pair of eyes in the vicinity, his ears flicking at every tiny movement. He wasn’t on edge, though. It was pure excitement. His mouth curled into a grin as he finally came to Eodwulf’s doorstep, coming to knock upon the dark polished wood with the end of his staff. 

And then the door swung open, and he was overcome with warmth. He had barely made it inside the door before his staff clattered to the ground, his arms clumsy in their eagerness to wrap around the broad man before him. He ducked his head, pressing his nose to the now soft, no longer bristly short hair at Eodwulf’s crown. He breathed deep, his fingers curling and grasping at the wool sweater pulled taught over Eodwulf’s torso. He was purring almost instantly, deep rumbling chirps bursting from his chest as he was surrounded by the familiar scent of sulfur and dust and  _ himself _ . 

Eodwulf’s arms were so strong around him, firm and confident and gripping at him with just as much ferocity and yearning. “Missed you.” Eodwulf said at the tail end of a sigh, setting his hands to Caduceus’ biceps and leaning back to look up at him. Caduceus let him go just enough to lean back as well, his smile fading to a confused frown as he watched Eodwulf’s face twist with concern. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” Eodwulf asked, tugging Caduceus’ arms until he leaned down. 

“Nothing’s happened, everything is okay.” Caduceus murmured, watching Eodwulf’s hand as it lifted to his cheek and swiped his thumb under his eye. When Eodwulf pulled his hand away, his thumb was wet. “Oh, dear, is that me?” Caduceus whispered, blinking in surprise as he noticed his breath quivering on his next sniffly inhale. “Oh, goodness.” Caduceus said with an incredulous laugh, lifting his hand to swipe tears away with the heel of his palm. 

“If you’ve taught me anything, that means there’s something you need to cry about.” Eodwulf murmured, his voice taking on that familiarly firm but gentle tone that told Caduceus he wasn’t wiggling his way out of this. Eodwulf slid his hands down Caduceus’ arms, leaning up to press a long kiss to Caduceus’ lips. His lips were recovering from the cold of winter, they were softer now, Caduceus noted. He let himself be led inside, one hand clasped tightly within Eodwulf’s, the other reaching down to pick up his staff and after a moment’s hesitation, lean it against the wall by the door. He stared for a moment, taking a deep, quivering breath, and then following the tug of Eodwulf’s hand. 

He was led to the sitting room- not the formal one by the entrance, but the one passed the kitchen and dining hall, where Eodwulf’s pleasure reading was kept. Caduceus’ nose sniffled as they moved through the house, warm with the pleasant crackle of scattered fireplaces. He smoothed his thumb over Eodwulf’s knuckles, settling into a self-soothing repetitive motion as he reached up with his other hand and tucked his hair behind his ear. The air smelled faintly earthy, through his thick sniffles, and his brow creased at the change. This part of the house usually smelled like leather, parchment, and sweat. He wasn’t complaining it was just- different. 

He hiccuped as they rounded the corner into the sitting room, the rich maroons and mahogany of the decor soothing in its familiarity. Eodwulf’s hand settled at his hip, thumb brushing a quick circle over his hip bone as he guided Caduceus down onto the plush, cozy couch. He caught Caduceus’ weight as he settled, so he didn’t have to fall too far with his long legs. “I’m going to make some tea, you sit.” Eodwulf murmured, reaching for a knitted green and cream blanket and settling it over Caduceus’ shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead on his way. 

Caduceus sighed heavily, sinking into the comfort of the couch. He felt  _ weary _ . Weary like he hadn’t felt in a very long time, weary like his fourth winter alone in the Grove when he could hardly find the point in maintaining a fire in an empty home, weary like a plant left on a windowsill, long since pushed from its caretakers mind. Caduceus’ arms crossed over his body, fingers tangling in the intricate knots and weaves of the blanket. He shifted his back forward so the blanket fell more securely around his torso, took another deep breath, and settled back in against the couch. 

The tears came again, warm and wet as they tracked wet trails through the fine fur on his face. He was turning grey again, he noted, as a lock of his hair fell in front of his face. His chest shook, then, face contorting into something ugly as he dropped his head forward and let the tears fall. 

Not seconds later, a warm, solid hand settled on his shoulder. Caduceus looked up, smiling watery and broken through his tears as he took the steaming cup of chamomile tea from Eodwulf. Eodwulf’s touch stayed firm at his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles into the tense muscle, squeezing a few times before he settled himself against Caduceus’ side on the couch. His touch returned instantly, his broad arm reaching around Caduceus’ shoulder and guiding him to lean into his side. 

“Let’s talk about this.” Eodwulf murmured, his hand stroking up and down over Caduceus’ arm. 

“I’m so tired.” Caduceus murmured, taking a deep breath now that the words were out and slouching further into the couch and Eodwulf’s warm embrace. “I’ve gone so long without my family-” he stopped, hiccuping as his throat went tight, “They mean so much to me.” Caduceus managed, voice tight through his tears. He struggled through another breath, lifting the hot tea to his lips and sighing at the perfect temperature, the right amount of sweet. He laughed, a bitter little noise, and swallowed thickly. “You know me so well.” 

“You miss them?” Eodwulf asked, his voice low and rumbly and so  _ warm _ . He was so close to understanding, but he needed a little bit more. Caduceus had to use his words. He took a few more controlled sips of tea, trying to ease the ache in his throat as he let his emotions overcome him. He felt empty and full at the same time, so full of love for Eodwulf and the Nein and full of pride for the things they’ve accomplished- and so achingly empty of the comfort of home. Eodwulf could only give him so much, could only fill so much of the void left in his heart by yearning for his family for  _ ten years _ . By being achingly alone with only grief to keep you company, with only teary eyes and empty people and  _ death _ . Traveling with the Nein was wonderful, he loved them so much and he knew he was loved in return, but they were so… distant with him. 

Caduceus was a very tactile man. He loved hugs. He loved sharing heat and pressing bodies together against the cold, celebrating successes with hugs and affectionate touches no matter how small. Clasping hands and holding each other together when things felt so overwhelmingly like they were falling apart. The Nein… couldn’t offer him that. He was still so…  _ touch starved _ . So achingly empty of home, desperately reaching for any semblance of comfort and familiarity. He needed so much more than he could say. 

“I miss them so much.” Caduceus said, nodding his head slowly. He swiped his tongue over his lips, catching the salt of his emotions on his tongue. “But it’s… I feel so hollow. I’m on the path I’m meant to be on. The WIldmother has been clear to me in that, these people… they need me, but…” Caduceus trailed off, turning his head away from Eodwulf as his shoulders quaked with a fresh, overwhelming set of tears. 

“Oh,  _ liebling. _ ” Eodwulf murmured, leaning into Caduceus’ space and absorbing the quakes of his shoulders. “You have needs too.” Eodwulf whispered, leaning his head against Caduceus’ shoulder and just letting him cry. Caduceus curled his hands around his tea, letting the warmth seep into his palms as he nodded. It was a tiny movement, nearly imperceptible, but Eodwulf was right. Caduceus had needs. It had been so long since those needs had been met, and Eodwulf only started to fill that cup. Caduceus did not by any means expect Eodwulf to carry that burden alone, it was far too much for one person to make up for. But it was a start. Caduceus had spent so much time helping Eodwulf let his own walls down, he hadn’t noticed Eodwulf slowly but surely dismantling his own. 

Caduceus was not a quiet crier. His sobs were heavy, his breaths rumbling and stuttering along with the quake of his body. His tears joined the melancholy melody of the room, mingling with the gentle crackle of the steadily burning fireplace, the soft coos and rumbles of Eodwulf’s gentle voice. It was… Well, it was nice, in its own weird way. His muscles were finally relaxing, his chest felt lighter as his sobs soothed to hiccups, his breath returning to a somewhat regular beat. And Eodwulf was still there, holding him, pressed against his side, cheek to his shoulder, riding the waves together. 

He was a rock in the rapids of the river Caduceus had been desperately fighting for far too long. He was something to hold on to, hope in a neverending whirlwind of danger and distance and discomfort. He was a fire crackling after a day in the cold, returning warmth and life to his weary limbs. Caduceus hadn’t personally spoken much to the Raven Queen beyond assisting people through burial ceremonies, but he could feel her in Eodwulf’s touch, encouraging him through his pain and soothing the ache in its aftermath. 

“Please touch me.” Caduceus murmured when his voice came back to him, rough and sandy as it was. Eodwulf’s head lifted from Caduceus’ shoulder, turning a neutral look onto him. Caduceus could feel Eodwulf seeking something, could feel the way his gaze bore into his watery eyes and the creases that no doubt clung to his tired face. “I’m okay. Just, please- kiss me.” Caduceus begged, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in closer to Eodwulf, eyes fluttering closed. Eodwulf wouldn’t deny him this, Caduceus was sure of it. 

And sure enough, Eodwulf’s hand slid to grasp the back of Caduceus’ neck. His warm mouth pressed to Caduceus’, not giving or taking, just being. Sharing warmth, presence, promising closeness and care and so much in that simple gesture. Caduceus wanted more. He wanted to be greedy, to ask Eodwulf to lick into his mouth and grab him by the hip and press ever closer until he painted over the months and seasons and years of aching loneliness. He opened his mouth, and Eodwulf tilted his head back to give him room to speak. 

“I don’t feel alone when you touch me.” Caduceus whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Eodwulf’s steady mouth. “I don’t want to feel alone.” Caduceus leaned back, looking up into Eodwulf’s eyes, desperately begging him to give in. “I want you around me, in me, I want as much of you as I can have.” Caduceus’ whisper turned ragged, voice catching in his desperation. 

Eodwulf’s hand came up to grasp his cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to Caduceus’ lips to ease his frantic energy. “Sshhh, you can have me, Caduceus. Take a breath.” Eodwulf murmured, urging Caduceus’ gaze up with a gentle squeeze to his jaw. As soon as Caduceus’ gaze met Eodwulf’s, Eodwulf slowly lifted his chin as he took a deep breath. Caduceus followed suit, easily picking up on Eodwulf’s guidance, breathing along with him until the slight tremors in his hands had calmed and his breaths lost their ragged edge. Caduceus’ closed his eyes, lifting his hand to cover Eodwulf’s at his cheek and leaning into the touch. 

“Take me, please. I want to have sex with you.” Caduceus turned his face into Eodwulf’s hand, pressing soft kisses against Eodwulf’s palm. Eodwulf wasn’t moving yet, and by the will of the WIldmother Caduceus was going to be patient. If Eodwulf didn’t want to have sex, that was fine, Caduceus wasn’t going to penalize him for that. Caduceus wasn’t sure that he would want to have sex after watching someone cry either, under normal circumstances. But… it wasn’t that he was aroused. He wasn’t. But he was willing to be. It was about the intimacy, he craved… oh. “I want intimacy.” Caduceus murmured with slight awe in his voice, brows pinching together. He missed intimacy, that was exactly it. 

“Good, I understand.” Eodwulf’s fingers spread and caught Caduceus’ hand, bringing the firbolg’s hand to his lips. “Here, let’s get our clothes off. As much skin as possible.” Eodwulf murmured, setting his hands to Caduceus clothing. Caduceus nodded quickly, untying his waistband and quickly shuffling his pants off while Eodwulf carefully removed the draped silk from his shoulder and the linen shirt underneath. Eodwulf’s clothes quickly followed onto the pile, and then they were just skin on skin. 

Caduceus shifted to lie on his side, legs tucked just slightly to keep his now-bare feet on the couch. He pulled his arms into his chest, protecting his nipples from the air of the room as his body adjusted to the temperature. It wasn’t cold, by any means- especially not with Eodwulf sliding up against Caduceus’ back- just cool. Caduceus’ ear twitched as Eodwulf’s warm breath ghosted over the sensitive hairs. A thick, dark-haired arm found its way across Caduceus’ chest, bringing heat and touch and the closeness Caduceus craved. Eodwulf’s other hand was smoothing along his back, pressing into his muscles and rubbing the tension and stress free with determined fingers. 

Kisses speckled over Caduceus’ shoulder, teeth grazed the skin at the base of his neck, wet tongue pressed against his pulse just behind his ear. Lips closed around the curve of his jawline, the tip of his ear, his bony shoulder. It was warm. It was soft, easy, gentle- intimate. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t a means to an end, it was just  _ being _ . Being with another person, in his basest form, free of the expectations and taboos of the empire. He was allowed to exist here in the affirming grip of Eodwulf’s arms, close his eyes and breathe deep the familiar scent of what might be beginning to feel like home. 

Eodwulf’s calloused hands were familiar. They touched him with such sweet reverence, pushed into him the ease of their love, the spicy cinnamon of company and safety, the smoky sage of understanding and boundaries and vulnerability. It was a communion all their own, as Eodwulf’s fingers dipped wet slick and between his cheeks. The hand grasping warm at his chest slid down, then, tugging Caduceus’ fur in all directions as it squeezed at his hip. It slid lower, encouraging at his thigh as he squeezed and eased Caduceus’ top leg into a deeper bend. 

“That’s good, Caduceus. Just like that.” Eodwulf whispered against the damp fur of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Eodwulf’s hand returned to splay across his chest, thumb rubbing firm, idle strokes over his ribs, over the beating thrum of his heart. Caduceus sighed, his whole body releasing as Eodwulf’s fingers found and pressed against his hole. He kept his legs where he had been arranged, but let the couch take their full weight. He went boneless, moving only to shift his arms into a pillow beneath his cheek. 

Eodwulf was solid along his back, his muscular body filling in every curve of Caduceus’ body. His fingers pressed warm and insistent at his hole, the slick easing their way as they pressed inwards one at a time, easing him open with the same steady patience as Eodwulf had opened Caduceus’ heart. These broad hands, the hands the cause of so much death and suffering and greed, were soft against Caduceus’ most intimate parts. They were forgiving, gentle, made him feel delicate and dainty and-  _ Melora _ they made him feel so small. Like he could be held and cradled and protected, healed and patched and soothed.    
  
The stretch of Eodwulf’s fingers were bliss. Easy, manageable pain that blossomed into pleasure as his muscles adjusted and relaxed like the rest of him. A sensation that kept him grounded, while his mind floated in this state of just barely there following the emotional release. He was safe, held against Eodwulf’s frankly gorgeous chest, and so very calm. He hadn’t felt at ease in so long, he hadn’t released this awful tension in too long. And now he was weightless, drifting in the gentle breeze of Eodwulf’s promises, being guided back down to the earth by hands like a musician’s, plucking at the strings of his heart. 

Eodwulf’s hand, now remarkably dry, wiggled its way under Caduceus’ side and curled over his torso, joining his other arm and closing Caduceus in a cage of his warmth. Caduceus’ lashes fluttered, eyes opening and lips dropping open as Eodwulf’s hips shifted forward, easing his cock so very slowly into Caduceus. Caduceus sighed slowly, easing air between his lips at the same pace as Eodwulf’s hips, a thin moan consuming the rest of his air as Eodwulf’s hips pressed against his ass. 

Caduceus was going to have to make a grand offering to the Wildmother for sharing with Eodwulf exactly what he needed, because Caduceus no longer had the words to explain. Once seated entirely inside of Caduceus, Eodwulf just held him. He whispered sweet words into Caduceus’ neck, a melodic blend of languages Caduceus did and didn’t recognize. His lips opened and closed over the parts of Caduceus he could reach, sucking hard and teasing the flats of his teeth into Caduceus’ skin until there were purpling bruises lining the top of his shoulder and trailing up the side of his neck. 

Eodwulf’s arms squeezed tight around Caduceus’ chest, taking leverage so he could ease his hips back and slide slowly back into Caduceus once more. “I like that.” Caduceus murmured, letting his lips stay parted as his eyes fluttered shut once more. He wasn’t hard, wasn’t aching for an orgasm, just happy to lie in Eodwulf’s arms and absorb the feeling of being. 

Caduceus was floating for what was probably a very long time. He had warmed, to Eodwulf’s rising body heat and the rejuvenated fire thanks to some unseen servants. He may have fallen asleep, he wasn’t entirely sure himself. But Eodwulf was still buried inside of him, rocking idly as hands stroked over his torso, creeping up his throat and then pressing down his stomach and combing through the thick pink curls at his groin before sliding over his hip and up his side. It was perfect. 

“This is really nice.” Caduceus whispered, twisting his neck to press a kiss to whatever part of Eodwulf’s face he reached. He settled his head back down onto his arm pillow before he could figure out where he had kissed exactly, and sighed his pleasure as Eodwulf languidly thrust in and out of his body. 

“Do you want me to get you off?” Eodwulf asked, his voice dropping back down to the low rumble once more. One of his hands settled low on Caduceus’ abdomen, offering but not demanding where his fingertips just barely brushed the root of Caduceus’ flaccid cock. 

“Mmm… no, I’m okay. I want you to cum, though.” Caduceus answered, always honest with Eodwulf in his physical desires. He was happy just being, and in his relaxed state wasn’t sure that Eodwulf would be able to get a reaction out of him if he did try. And Caduceus was okay with that. It wasn’t always about getting off.

“Can I take my pleasure?” Caduceus’ ear flicked at the whisper, settling as Eodwulf’s mouth closed around the velvety flesh and gave his ear an affirmative suck. Caduceus nodded, whining high in his throat. His tail flicked from between their bodies, moving out of the way to settle over their entangled legs.  _ Yes, please. _

Eodwulf shifted slightly, his hips angling in a very slightly new direction, and had Caduceus gasping in an odd kind of overwhelming-pleasure. It was too much, but not like when Eodwulf kept fucking him after he came. Eodwulf got the hint, shifted again, and dragged passed Caduceus’ prostate instead of driving directly into it. “Thank you.” Caduceus whispered, moving with Eodwulf as he shifted so he was almost face down on the couch with hips still turned to the side. It was an interesting position, but it was delightfully comfy, and it allowed Caduceus to stay warm and pliant while Eodwulf used his body for his pleasure. 

Caduceus got lost in the slide, his cheeks and chest hot and no doubt blooming pink and red. His lips curled into a sated, blissed out smile, happy to exist under Eodwulf’s powerful body. Instead of reaching desperately for the rock amid the rushing waters, Caduceus was sprawled atop(well, beneath) a sun-warmed stone, basking in the ambient sound of a calm, babbling brook. Darn, he had been seriously pent up. 

And as he felt Eodwulf’s hips stutter in their easy grind against his ass, sheathed nearly to the root, he realized how much better he felt. “Don’t pull out.” Caduceus murmured, voice gone airy and reverent as he took stock of the utter  _ bliss _ he felt through his limbs. Eodwulf didn’t pull out, wiggling himself in closer to Caduceus and settling as he spilled inside him. Caduceus felt blunt teeth against his neck again, bared as Eodwulf’s hips stuttered through his orgasm, the man groaning low behind him. 

It was good. Caduceus felt warm again, at ease like he hadn’t been in… well, years. Countless seasons. He felt wanted, needed, but he also felt cared for, here. He knew what he needed, he knew the word to his need, knew what he needed to do to avoid this dam building up once more. He needed to have a talk with his friends. Maybe they just couldn’t see it, couldn’t see how worn out he had been. Caduceus had gotten good at putting on a front, at presenting others with the person they needed to see. He had been a rock for too long, and now he had crumbled. But, he was eager to build himself back up again. This time, he had a  _ lot _ of people to help him fill in the gaps. 

“Would you be interested in visiting the Blooming Grove?” Caduceus murmured once Eodwulf had stilled against his back. Eodwulf hummed low in response, nodding against Caduceus back where he had ducked his head. 

“I would love to.”   
  
“Do you have any gaps in your schedule any time soon? It’s uh, it’s a bit of a hike from here.”

“I can teleport,  _ liebling.  _ We could go tonight, if you wanted.” Caduceus’ eyes widened at this. Eodwulf… well, Eodwulf was also a wizard, that- they had been teleporting for  _ months _ to meet up to couple, and it had never even occurred to Caduceus that maybe-

“Oh, wow. I- uh, I promised Caleb and Beau that we would get drinks with them. Maybe we could do that tomorrow? Could we go later this week? Maybe send my mom a message to let her know?” Caduceus asked, heart picking up its beat against Eodwulf’s palm at the prospect of visiting home and not being a burden on anyone to get there. Eodwulf pressed his face to Caduceus’ neck, and Caduceus could feel as his mouth stretched into a grin. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're a little too attuned to your character's emotions and find yourself crying along with Caduceus as you write. He needed this, I hope y'all find some release and relief in it too. Honestly, I know I did. This is also completely unbeta'd and I'll be honest I didn't even proofread this time around, so I am VERY sorry for any inconsistencies. But, alas, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tender forever and always,  
> Alpha


End file.
